Life Revisited
by kreekoh
Summary: Naruto is given a second chance to live his life from age 5 on. What will he do and how will his life be different? NaruSaku, Rating may change later.
1. Through the Looking Glass

Life Revisited Chapter 1: Through the Looking-glass

EDIT: Fixed some spelling and grammar errors I had overlooked.

**Naruto**--

I had finally done it, finally killed that snake-bastard Orochimaru, if only I could have killed him sooner, I may have been able to save Sasuke as well. Orochimaru had taken Sasuke's body from him and gained his precious Sharingan but no Mangekyo. I was still alive, and Sasuke had never stopped thinking of me as his best friend, Orochimaru had no friends. The fact that it wasn't Sasuke I was fighting didn't make killing him any easier, I had thought it would.

I wandered around the now empty complex, formerly housing one now dead snake-bastard. The whole placed reeked like some twisted hospital. After fifteen minutes or so of wandering I came across a mirror. Looking into the mirror I saw what you'd expect I saw, a reflection of myself. I was a little worse for wear, my 25 year-old body covered in blood from my fight and my clothes were ragged, but otherwise everything was normal. I had grown my hair out some, and now I was the spitting image, minus the whisker marks, of the Yondaime Hokage. My father. I closed my eyes as I was assaulted with a flashback of the day I learned that the Yondaime was my father.

**Flashback**--

I was rummaging through the Hokage's personal library, since Tsunade baa-chan was Hokage I had pretty much free reign over what I read. I was looking for a new jutsu or two to learn. I came across a faded journal that looked like it hadn't been opened in a long time. As I looked at it, it became apparent to me why it hadn't been opened, there was a blood-seal on it. Intrigued, I bit my thumb and swiped some blood on the seal. The seal flashed and the blood disappeared. I tried opening the book, and it did. On the cover page was written, 'Journal of Kazara Arashi, Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure'. Deciding that I really didn't care about the everyday life of the fourth, I skipped to the last entry, hoping it might have something about the kyuubi, me, and my parents. The last entry read like this:

'_My son was born today, just minutes ago, it's a shame that he will know neither of his parents. His mother died after giving birth to him, of complications, and today will be the day that I seal the Kyuubi.'_ There was a smudge, from what appeared to be tears. '_It pains me to know that I won't be going to the same place as my wife, my destiny is to be sealed along with the Kyuubi until his container dies, and then fight with him, our souls locked in combat for the rest of time in the stomach of the Death-God. In order to seal the Kyuubi away fully, I need to seal him into a child, and I am sacrificing not only my life, but that of my son. I am going to seal the demon in my own son. My son who my wife named Naruto with her dying breath. I have placed a seal on this journal, only one with my blood will be able to open it, I hope my son has the chance to read this and I hope he understands that I'm doing what I think best. If you are reading this, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I sealed the demon in you, I understand that you will be hated, but I know you can persevere and become the strongest shinobi ever, father knows best. Fare thee well. Arashi'_

After reading the entry, my psyche was a tangle of different emotions. There was pride, loneliness and confusion. He would be sealed away with the Kyuubi? Was the Yo- my father sealed inside of me as well? If he was, why hadn't I noticed him before? I decided if anyone would know where he was it was the Kyuubi, so I decided to pay him a visit. I sat down cross-legged on the ground and started to meditate. Thinking inwardly, I soon found myself in the sewer-like corridors that made up my mind. Walking as I had done before, I soon came upon the familiar cage with the seal.

"Oi! Furball! Where's the Yondaime?" I yelled at him.

"**I DON'T KNOW, BRAT**"

"He's not in that cage with you?"

"**NO, BUT WHY DON'T YOU COME CLOSER AND LOOK, MAYBE I'VE MISSED HIM ALL THESE YEARS**"

"That's alright, I'll pass." Thinking back to the first time I came here when the Kyubbi tried to claw me to death, I turned around and started walking. If he wasn't with the Kyuubi, he had to be somewhere else in here, right?

I had been walking for what seemed to be hours and I still hadn't found hide or tail of the Yondaime. Just when I was about to give up I came across an odd looking ladder. What was so odd about it was that it was so clean, a sharp contrast to the rest of this place. At the top of the ladder there was a trap-door with the character for Heaven on it. Climbing up the ladder, I pushed open the trap-door and found myself in a brilliantly white room. The room was about 100 square feet, and was completely empty, save for a single bed with a man sleeping on it. The man had a scraggly blonde mop of hair, like my own but longer. I walked slowly up to the bed, where I stood unable to think of anything to say and not quite sure if I really wanted to wake him up or not. Before I could think of anything however, the man stirred, his eyes opened, and he sat up in bed. Sitting there, he took a minute to appraise me before standing up to be a full head taller than me.

"Naruto?"

"Dad?" My question seemed to strike something inside of him, and he smiled wide as tears started dripping down his face. Before either of us could say anything else, I was swept into the biggest hug I had ever had, which wasn't necessarily saying much but that didn't matter to me. I felt the tears leaking down my face as I returned the hug full force. After a minute the hug loosened and he held me at arms length, looking at me.

"You're so big! How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Wow... sixteen already..." he sized me up, "I think it's time you learned about your blood-limit." I just stared at him. "Yes, YOUR blood-limit. I wasn't called the Yellow-Flash of Konoha for nothing you know. Our blood-limit is possibly the blood-limit that is least known and most renown."

"What is it called?"

"There are two forms of our blood-limit. The first, primarily based on genjustu, is called the Kirameki. The second, which enhances speed and strength incredibly, is called the Shunshin."

**End Flashback**--

I had learned the basics of the first part of my blood-limit that day, and went back multiple times to refine it and learn the Shunshin later. The second time I went to see him however, it wasn't for training, even though I would have like that.

**Flashback**--

I had come back to see the Yondaime. When I got there he sat me down on a chair that appeared from nowhere and down on another.

"Now, I want you to tell me about yourself. I want to know about your past and present." I went through and told him all the stories of my childhood, about how I spent all the time being picked on and not having any friends. He looked sad, but I told him that it was alright because I had grown strong and persevered. He was surprised when I told him that it was my ambition to become the next Hokage, but not a bad kind of surprise. And then I got to my genin exam. I explained to him how I had been tricked by Mizuki into stealing the Scroll with all of the Leaf Kinjutsu in it and how I had learned the Kage-Bunshin to pass the genin exam. He broke into tears when he heard about what had happened between me and Iruka, and told me that he was touched that someone who had their family destroyed by the Kyuubi would treat me as kindly as Iruka-sensei did. Then there was the explanation of my team, team 7.

"We waited for hours for Kakashi-sensei to show up!" I told him.

"Kakashi-sensei? Little Kakashi-kun is your sensei?"

"WAS my sensei, I'm a chuunin now."

"Tell him I said 'Hi,' I'm sure it'll give him quite the surprise." After that I went on to explain about how we had mostly boring D-rank missions until that fateful 'C-rank' mission. He listened intently and had a surprised look on his face when I told him about defeating Haku.

"What about this Sakura girl, do you LIKE her?" His face had one of those looks that I had come to expect to see from Ero-sennin, I guess he taught him more than just techniques then.

"I do... But she'll never return the feeling because she's in love with Sasuke. Not to mention the fact that she left the village looking for him about a year ago." It would be another two months before I would hear of her death at the hands of Orochimaru, who had already taken over Sasuke's body.

"Ah... If she comes back, let her know how you feel." I nodded and continued my story. When I got to the chuunin exam, I got a little more spirited. When he heard about Orochimaru being there and what had happened with Sasuke and the cursed-seal, he closed his eyes and shook his head. "That Sakura is a fool to be chasing after the Uchiha boy, there is no redemption for him." I didn't say anything and there was a moment of awkward silence before I continued my story. When I got to the part about my training from Ero-sennin, he cracked a huge smile. "Like father like son I guess. You're gonna need to say 'Hi' to him as well, he won't be as surprised as Kakashi-kun though." And then I told him about my victory over Neji in the finals and he had a proud look on his face. And then came the Sand/Sound attack. He looked worried, proud, and then sad again as I went through the details of my fight with Gaara and then when I told him about how the Sandaime Hokage had died at the hands of Orochimaru. "Atleast he assured that the bastard won't be using his hands anymore, and it is a kind of amusing thought to think about Sarutobi-sensei battling it out with only Orochimaru's hands for the rest of time ( XD )." After that I told him about my travels with Jiraiya and my return to Konoha, upon which I heard about how Sakura had left in search of Sasuke just a week before.

**End Flashback**--

I opened my eyes and saw the mirror in front of me again, only this time the image reflected was me looking to be around 5 years old. The only thing running through my head was 'Wouldn't it be great if I could go back and fix things?' Unconsciously I had reached my hand out to touch the younger image of myself. I felt my arm go cold and then numb, what was going on?

I woke up in a bed in a familiar room. This was my apartment, a one-room deal with a refrigerator, a table with two chairs, some cabinets, a closet with a full-length mirror on the door, and a bed next to the closet. I stood up and stretched, feeling kind of light-headed. I looked at myself in the mirror and feinted.

**A/N**: Well there it is, the first chapter of my second ever Naruto fanfic. I hope everyone likes. I have my plans made for the second chapter already and I hope I can get it out soon. That is, if school and work oblige me to do so. Umm... as a side-note: I took the fourth's last name and the name of his technique's from a story by MaxFic called "Change For the Better." If you haven't read it, do. It's good. Review with comments and/or ideas, I'm open for everything. 'Til next chapter.


	2. Second Chances

Life Revisited Chapter 2: Second Chances

**SPOILER ALERT**: If you haven't been keeping up to date with the Naruto manga and haven't read up to chapter 277 then there will be atleast one thing that you don't know about yet.

**Sakura**--

I was walking home the field where Ino and I like to pick flowers, a bunch of pretty flowers in hand for my mother. It was a nice day, the sky was mostly cloudless and was brilliantly blue. I turned into an alley to cut across to my street and there they were. This alley was home to a group of genin ninja's who like to pick on everyone, thinking that they were stronger than everyone else. They gave me a hard time a lot, so I tried to avoid them whenever possible. I quickly ducked back out of the alley, hoping that they hadn't seen me.

"Oi, big-forehead girl!" The leader of the gang called. I started running. "Oi! Get back here, who said I was done talking to you?"

"I did. stop picking on Sakura-chan." I stopped running and turned around to see who had said that, who had dared to get in between the ninja and his fun. There, in the middle of the street and in front of the genin boy stood a boy I recognized but couldn't remember the name of. He was short with unruly blonde hair, a lot of people picked on him and called him names.

"Hah! Who do you think you are? Get out of the way before I pound you!" I was worried, from what I remembered the boy wasn't that strong and got beat up a lot.

"Try it, I dare you." I didn't know what he was thinking, if he kept that up he would get beaten up.

"Fine, I think I will." The ninja punched the boy, but it didn't even seem to faze him.

"I'm sorry... was that meant to hurt?" My jaw dropped. Not only did it not seem to faze him, he was taunting the ninja about it?

"What the fuck? Get him guys!" All the ninjas jumped out at the boy. One second he was standing there, the next he was running fast, surrounded by yellow light, beating down each and every one of the bullies. Within 10 seconds they were all on the ground nursing bruises or other injuries.

"If you don't stop picking on Sakura-chan, you'll get more where that came from. So says the future Hokage, me!" He walked up to me. The boy looked at me.

"If these guys give you a hard time, tell me and I'll take care of 'em for you" I nodded, unable to say a word. "Oh... and if you could... please don't tell anyone about what happened?" He looked at me with the bluest eyes. He had just saved me from those thugs, so I agreed. "Thanks Sakura-chan!" He flashed me a foxy smile and jumped up to the roof of the building next to me and was gone. Then it clicked.

**Flashback**--

I was staring around a corner at a boy surrounded by a crowd of the villagers one day, coming home from playing with Ino. His deep blue eyes showing proud defiance.

"You can't beat me! I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to be the Hokage some day!" All the villagers surrounding the boy started laughing.

"You're nothing but a demon! You will never become the Hokage. Ever!" One of the villagers said, the rest nodding in agreement.

"You wait and see! I'll be the Hokage some day!" The villagers seemed to be annoyed by his persistence and they started to beat him. By the time they were bored of beating him he lay on the ground, bleeding from his nose and several cuts that were inflicted by the crowd. I was amazed as he stood up and ambled away. As he limped home, I could hear him mutter under his breath.

"They'll see, I'll be the Hokage some day and then they'll have to recognize me."

**End Flashback**--

This couldn't be the same boy, could it?

**Naruto**--

I was running to the training grounds while analyzing that fight. My technique was extremely sloppy and I couldn't even pull off the speed to make the illusion work right yet. This was partly because of my current chakra control which needed a lot of work.

'Damn my blood-limit for requiring such good chakra control!' Naruto thought to himself.

**Flashback**--

Mastering the Kirameki took a little longer than I would have liked, I'm terrible with genjutsu, but I mastered it fairly fast anyway. The trick was that you made a flash and if your opponent saw the flash, it would disorient them slightly and cause them to be less resistant to other forms of genjutsu. The main effect of the Kirameki however is the fact that it makes anything reinforced with chakra from the person who made the flash look like it was just a flash of light when moving. The Shunshin on the other hand was much more difficult. In order to use the Shunshin you need to focus chakra to your entire body simultaneously. Members of the Kazara clan have special cellular structure causing their speed and strength to be increased upon contact with chakra, the chakra is distributed to the rest of the body from the eyes.

"Now, the Shunshin is the closest thing to a doujutsu as you can get without actually being one." Yondaime told me. "I say this because the Kazara eyes are special in their own way and they are the key to using the Shunshin. Make the dragon hand seal and concentrate chakra into your eyes, you only need to make the seal once, after it's activated it constantly takes a minimal amount of chakra. To stop the effect simply cut off the chakra flow. Forcing more chakra into your eyes will increase the effect. It is important to remember that although your eyes are more resistant to chakra damage and can handle a lot more than normal people, that you still have limits. If you use too much chakra you can seriously damage your eyes causing temporary to permanent blindness."

**End Flashback**--

I quickly decided a training plan and started into action. I would need to get faster though, and it would involve stealing, but it was worth it.

**Three weeks later**--

I had increased my speed and chakra control to the point where I could use Kirameki better and Shunshin atleast a little. I had also tried some of the jutsus that I knew, trying to get my body used to doing them again. The best thing about jutsus though is that I didn't have to relearn them, I just needed to have the chakra capacity and I certainly had the chakra. The skill that I most wanted to be able to do, the one that would let me actually be able to steal what I needed to train was the Kage Aruku no Justu (Shadow Walk). It's basically just a teleportation jutsu without the loud poof, but is restricted to shadows. Kage Aruku required a lot of chakra control. I had gotten enough chakra control to be able to go about five feet. I trained until dark, it was time to do it.

I went home and changed into all black and crept out towards the store I needed. The store was completely dark and empty, the owner had gone home for the night, so I quietly walked up to the window to look inside. Spotting what I needed on the shelf I did the hand seals and whispered "Kage Aruku no Jutsu." The next second I was on the other side of the glass and beyond the display on the other side. Quickly I grabbed the special training weights and with another Kage Aruku I was outside and running home.

**Sakura**--

It had been two weeks since Naruto had saved me from the bullies, I was out playing with Ino in the flower field. This place had been our favorite place to play because not a lot of people came here and we would be able to sit and enjoy the rainbow-colored sea of flowers. I sat down and leaned against a tree and just gazed out at the flowers.

"Hey Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah Ino?"

"What's gotten into you recently, you're always sitting and staring."

'Is it safe to tell her?' Sakura thought. "Can you keep a promise Ino-chan?"

"Depends," Ino replied with a wink.

"Seriously Ino?"

"If it means that much to you, yeah, I can keep a secret."

"I think I like a boy, he saved me from being beaten. He beat up a group of bullies that were going to beat me up."

"Was it Sasuke-kun?" Ino looked worried.

"No… it was Naruto." What was once worry became incredulity.

"Naruto? That loser?"

"Yea… that _loser_. He just beat the crap out of the entire group of bullies that like to pick on me in less than ten seconds. All of them genin ninja."

"Are you sure that it was Naruto and not someone else?"

"Positive. He made me swear not to tell anyone… but I think I can trust you."

Inwardly Ino made a point to never assume Naruto weak again, a point she would forget in the weeks to come.

**Naruto--**

It had been five years since I woke up a five year-old again, and my power had increased significantly. My training had gone well and I had succeeded in getting powerful, and I was powerful enough to be at Kakashi's current level. The only problem left was that the training no longer held enough benefit to make it worthwhile. It had finally come time for the Genin-exam, and I decided that I would let on a little hint of power. Two words, Kage Bunshin. The entire class lined up and came forward down the line to show off their skill in front of the class. Everyone was impressed by Sasuke's four (can't remember how many it actually was) bunshins but I knew that they'd probably piss themselves when it was his turn.

"I know that no one wants to follow such a perfomance, but who's next." No one moved, so I raised my hand, "Ok, Naruto, you next." I slowly walked up.

"Why are you going so slow Naruto, afraid that you won't be able to do it?" I heard Kiba taunt, but just grinned my fox grin. When I reached the front and turned around I was still grinning. I counted the people in the class. Twenty five not including Myself. I brought my hands up and made the familiar seal.

"Kage Bunshin!" There was a loud 'poof' and when the smoke cleared there stood twenty-four Naruto Kage Bunshins. Everyone who didn't catch the differnt wording were in awe in the sheer number of the clones, but those who also caught the name of the jutsu were even more so. I looked at Iruka. "Do I pass?"

"Naruto... how did you...? There's so many... where did you?" Since Iruka wasn't able to put a coherent sentence together, I walked over to the table and grabbed a forehead protector and switched it out for my goggles. I turned around and gave the class a big peace sign and then sat back down in my seat. Collecting himself, Iruka shook his head and continued. "Well... Naruto, are you gonna get rid of the clones?" I had forgotten about them, and they had all taken to pestering one classmate each, all of whom were confounded by the fact that the bunshins could touch them and they could touch the bunshins back.

"Oh, sorry" I said and scratched the back of my head, the next instant the bunshins all 'poof'ed back out of existence.

"Very well. I'd like to see you after class, but for the time being, let's continue."

**A/N**: So sorry about the wait. Life has been kinda sucky as of late, so I've not really had the time or the creative inspiration to write, but I hope I'll be able to work more and get this thing out faster. 'Til next time Kreekoh


	3. Friends or Enemies?

Life Revisited Chapter 3: Friends or Enemies?

A/N: Starting now I'm ditching first person POV, POV change just means it'll be following someone different now. If you have complaints... oh well shrugs because I was getting more negative than positive feedback about it, and it was starting to get a little too difficult for my likings.

Also, I've found out that I'm not the first person to have the idea to have the Yondaime sealed inside of Naruto with the Kyuubi. Let it be known that I've read part of that story and mine is not similar except for the obvious cannon things.

EDIT I couldn't remember how many times Kabuto had attempted the Chuunin exams so I said three. Flower Kid corrected me, so I'm fixing it to seven.

**Naruto--**

Naruto sat on top of a tree in the forest where he and his team were training in Wave Country. He looked at the reds and oranges of the sky as the sun set behind the sea of trees, wondering how long he had been sitting up this tree meditating. When it had come time for them to walk up the trees Naruto had just walked up like it was nothing, sat down at the top showing further chakra control, and started to meditate. Sasuke was deep red and his shoulders were tense, he had only been able to make it about a fourth of the way up the tree and he had been running. Sakura ran at the tree, and managed to make it all the way to the top but clung there for dear life, panting. Sasuke tensed up even further.

"Don't worry about it Sasuke, Naruto is, well, Naruto and Sakura has always had superior Chakra control. With a little practice you'll be able to do this just as well." Sasuke just snorted and ran at the tree, making it three steps further then the previous attempt. Naruto's stunt at graduation had almost made him number one rookie, but Sasuke's grades were better, so he still held it. And Naruto wanted it to appear that Sasuke was stronger outwardly, so that as little would change as possible. His team members didn't necessarily understand his request that they act like Sasuke was stronger, but didn't bother argueing. The only other difference in Team 7 was that Sakura obviously wasn't drooling all over Sasuke, in fact she didn't appear to be drooling over anyone. Appearances can be decieving of course. Naruto let everything happen as it should, he even trained himself into exhaustion just so he could be awakened in the forest by Haku. He sat talking to Haku in the forest like before, but this time he was going to end it differently.

"Haku, I know it was you who saved Zabuza. Please, don't come to the bridge."

"If you know so much, then you must know that I will do whatever my master wishes." Naruto just sighed as Haku disappeared.

Naruto slept in the trees that night, so that the rest of his team couldn't find him to take him to the bridge the next day for guard watch. When he woke up he headed over to the house and stalked, waiting for the rest of Team 7 to leave for the bridge and waited. Not long after Team 7 left the two thugs showed up. Naruto waited for the thugs to leave the house and for Inari to try and get his mom back before he did the familiar Kawarimi no Jutsu and got them both to safety. He then proceded to flog the two thugs without mercy, when he was done he tied them up.

"Inari, I need you to go gather the town and bring them to the bridge, no questions." Naruto said to the little boy. Inari nodded and left after seeing that his mother was safe inside the house. Naruto left for the bridge, getting there a lot faster this time using a teleportation jutsu that brought him close enough to run to the bridge, but still not have his technique detected by Kakashi or the others. When he got to the bridge Sasuke was in the middle of the fight with Haku, and Kakashi was duking it out somewhere in the middle of the fog. He watched again as the needles penetrated Sasuke's flesh, always just shy of anything vital until finally Sasuke fell, apparently dead. Naruto then walked into the circle of mirrors.

"Hello Haku." Naruto said, turning his head to look at the exact mirror the real Haku stood in. Naruto had learned to sense chakra, and the mirror he was looking at was housing the most chakra, so it was obvious where he was. Haku stepped out of the mirror and stood facing Naruto.

"Hello Naruto. I see you've come to fight, and I'm sorry that it had to come to this, but it looks like I'm going to have to do to you what I did to your little friend over there." Haku pointed at Sasuke, and quickly retreated back into the mirror. Naruto sighed, why did it have to be like this? Haku zipped around between mirrors, but Naruto was able to follow the movements. Dodging the senbon that Haku was relentlessly throwing at him, Naruto maneuvered himself next to one of the mirrors and, gathering chakra to his hand, shattered it with a punch. Haku was unable to move, this boy had just shattered one of his ice mirrors, how much power did he have? Just as he was contemplating how he was going to continue the fight, the mist cleared slightly and Kakashi was visible, preparing to strike Zabuza with the chidori. Haku quickly headed over to the fight to get in the way, Naruto contemplated stopping him, but figured that it was wrong. Not only would him saving Haku and Zabuza show off more power than he wanted, it would change something that Naruto didn't think needed to be changed. Naruto felt compassion for the deaths of the two, but also saw the justice in it, and he also saw that the only true way that Zabuza's soul would rest easy would be if he felt he had made amends. This was the only way. So he sat and watched as it all happened, watched as Haku took the chidori, watched as Zabuza cried. And then came Gatoh.

"Kill them all!" Gatoh yelled, and the crowd of henchmen came at them.

"Kakashi, toss me a kunai" Kakashi stood for a second contemplating before pulling out a kunai and tossing it to Zabuza, who caught the weapon in his mouth. Not to be left out, Naruto could be heard yelling "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" just before a hundred Naruto clones popped into existance to fight. And fight they did, the three and the clones tore into the enemies and to the surprise of Kakashi and Naruto, so did a very angry looking Sakura. Up until that point Sakura had been sitting over Sasuke crying, but after Sasuke's 'death,' Haku's death, and Gatoh's sudden kill 'em all attitude she was pissed. After the fight Naruto and Kakashi were left unscathed, Sakura had a few cuts, and Zabuza was left with several wounds, since he was fighting, essentially, with his face. The wounded missing-nin walked painfully towards the body of his 'tool,' and lay down next to him, letting himself go. He knew that he would probably be going somewhere different, but he was ok with that, knowing that he would never forget him.

**Konoha, later--**

Naruto lay in bed, contemplating what he had gone through already and what lay ahead. He knew the Chuunin exams were soon, and he didn't know what he was going to do about them. He knew that the snake-bastard would be there, and he knew that he would try to give Sasuke the cursed seal again. Would he be able to stop Orochimaru from giving Sasuke the seal? He was strong, sure, stronger than he would have ever have dreamed to be at this point in his last life, but Orochimaru was stronger. The only way to keep Sasuke from getting the seal would be to run since he hadn't signed the frog contract yet, and then he would have to use the Shunshin. Did he want one of his biggest enemies to know his abilities so soon? Frustrated, he got up and stamped out of his house. Walking casually down towards where his team was supposed to meet, Naruto came across Kankuro standing face to face with a frightened looking Konohamaru, he waited a second and then using shunshin zipped into the tree where he knew Gaara was hiding without a sound.

"You'd better tell your brother to keep his hands to himself or he's gonna have to face me." Naruto said. Gaara's head spun around to face the apparently not-so-noisey ninja, but before he could Naruto was gone. He showed up mere moments later walking towards Konohamaru defensively. "Oi! You'd better leave him alone you sand freak! Or you'll have me, Uzumaki Naruto, to face with!" Kankuro looked at him almost stupefied.

"Who are you calling a sand freak, you flaming midget?"

"Yea, well this 'flaming midget' is gonna kick your ass!"

"Kankuro, enough!" Gaara called from the tree. Naruto turned to face him and, using the kyuubi's chakra, gave him a foxy wink. Gaara looked shocked for a moment and then his face broke into a wicked grin. "You will be participating in the chuunin exams?"

"You bet your ass I am, I'll look forward to facing you there." Naruto smiled, picked up Konohamaru and zoomed away.

When Naruto arrived at the bridge, everyone was already there, including Kakashi and if looks could kill, Naruto would be dead. "Sorry guys, Konohamaru got into a fight with some visiting gennin and I had to save his butt." They loosened up, atleast Naruto had a valid excuse, unlike Kakashi's lame 'I got lost on the road of life' story.

"That brings me to my main topic of discussion for this meeting." Kakashi started. "As you all are probably aware, the Chuunin exam will be happening soon. I think that you three should go for it." He gave them each a paper. You all have to agree on entering to take the exam, as you need a three person team, so you should probably talk it out. I'll leave you guys to it then, after you talk you have the rest of the day to do as you wish" and Kakashi poofed away. Sasuke looked at Naruto and then Sakura.

"We're gonna take it." Sasuke stated simply, like the decision was his alone. Naruto and Sakura both just nodded and then the three parted ways.

The time before the Chuunin exam passed quickly and soon it was the day of the first exam. Team Seven found themselves outside of the Konoha Academics building, instructed to go to room 3a. They headed inside and walked up a flight of stairs. At the top of the stairs they found a crowd of people around a door that said 3a, there were two guards standing outside the door. Sasuke walked up to the guards, "Let us pass" he said, nonchalantly. The guard didn't budge, so Sasuke got into a fighting stance and the guard seeing this, followed suit. They charged at each other but before they could connect, a green blur stopped both of them, standing in between the two was Rock Lee, blocking both attacks.

"You shouldn't fight," he said. Sasuke just 'hmpf'd' and backed off.

"This isn't really 3a anyway, we're on the second floor. I just wanted to test this 'Guard,'" Sasuke said, before him and the rest of Team Seven started walking towards the stairs up.

"Very clever," the guard said before dispelling his henge, revealing a Jounin ninja "a Chuunin needs to be able to detect genjutsu." The rest of the spectators just walked towards the stairs.

In the exam room, everything was just as Naruto remembered it: nasty looking ninja everywhere. Not long afterwards a man walked up to them, it was Kabuto. "Hello, my name is Kabuto," he said in introduction, and they all exchanged introductions of their own. Then he expained that this was his seventh try at the exam, and that he knew a lot about it and about some of the people in the exam. That's when his deck of 'info' cards came out. A small crowd of the Konoha ninja crowded around as he went through them. Then when he came to Naruto, more people looked on and unknown to everyone but Naruto, Gaara used his sand eye technique to spy on this as well. But just like before, Naruto's card was all question marks save for his mission list, disappointing more than a few of the onlookers. Naruto had been attracting more attention than he realized. The rest of the exam went as it should have. Naruto left his paper blank, feigning ignorance and still passed (although he could have filled out the test, with both his and Yondaime's knowledge at his disposal). Then a familiar crash was heard, as Anko broke through the window in one of her flashy entrances.

"Hello! My name is Mitarashi Anko, and I will be the examiner for the second test. Meet me outside of the Forest of Death tomorrow morning and pack for survival training. That is all."

A/N: Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, I didn't want to go past the first exam. I'm also sorry about the lateness of this chapter. It may be a cop out, but I have had extreme writer's block and couldn't think of anything to write for the end. This explains why the end is pretty lack-luster. I promse that the next chapter will be a doosie though, with a lot of nice detail because I have it planned out for the most part. Hopefully it'll be out in a week or less, depends on how much time I get to write between work and school. Well, until then Kreekoh


	4. Orange Flash

Life Revisited Chapter 4: Orange Flash

A/N: This chapter is a lot earlier than the previous ones, mainly because of all the nice reviews I've been getting! Thanks a lot! The reviews made me want to work harder and get the next chapter out already. As a note, I will be changing minor details, but nothing too important. Well anyways, onward!

**Naruto--**

Naruto rolled over in bed for what seemed to be the thousandth time that night. Opening his eyes he looked over at the simple digital clock on his rather small excuse for a nightstand. 'Great, 12:00.' Naruto had been trying to go to sleep since 9:00 because he was tired of worrying about the Chuunin exam. He remembered specifically seeing the grass-nin that was actually Orochimaru at the first exam earlier, which really didn't help his nerves. Still completely stumped on what to do, he rolled onto his back to give it serious thought. Naruto slowly drifted off to sleep, but not before finally deciding on what he was going to do. The clock shone 12:15 into the night.

Naruto woke abruptly to the loud screeching of his alarm, telling him that it was now 6:00 A.M. From previous experience, he knew that Anko had given a rather vague idea of what time to be at the forest, but also remembered that she cut off arrival after 9:00, giving him plenty of time to set what he hoped would fix things into motion. He quickly showered and got his survival pack ready, then scribbled a quick note and left his apartment headed towards the Hokage Tower. He reached the area quickly and stopped on the roof of a building several buildings down from the tower. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the note he had scribbled down at his apartment, which read:

"_Orochimaru is posing as a grass-nin for the Chuunin exam. Please take this seriously because if you don't people may get hurt._"

He had signed it as 'The Orange Flash of Konoha.' Naruto quickly attached it to a kunai and threw it through the window of the Hokage's office. 'Please jiji, do something!' Naruto said to himself as he sped away to make the 7:30 meeting that he had planned for his team at the bridge.

**Sandaime--**

The Sandaime Hokage was busy doing paperwork when a kunai flew through his window and implanted itself into the wall of his office. Not sensing any chakra around, he didn't jump into battle mode, but kept himself prepared in case he needed to. He walked over to the kunai, having noticed that it had paper attached to it and pulled it from the wall after making sure that the paper wasn't some kind of explosive note. Unfolding the note he read it. Surprised, he sat back down at his desk and quickly summoned three ANBU captains. They 'poofed' into his office and took a knee, prepared for his orders.

"I have just recieved a note saying that my old student Orochimaru is posing as a genin in the Chuunin exam." Before the Hokage could speak another word one of the ANBU captains stood up and interjected.

"Sir! Are you sure? Is the source of the note reliable?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to have you three and your teams check it out anyway. The note says that he is posing as a grass-nin, which simplifies things a bit since there is only one team of grass-nin in this exam. I want you," the Hokage said, pointing at one of the captains "to go and notify Mitarashi-san. Make sure that you get her off to the side and that she keeps her cool until we can verify whether Orochimaru is actually here or not. It is important that she doesn't try and do anything by herself. After you do that, join up with the other two groups and watch Orochimaru, but don't interfere unless it becomes obvious that it is Orochimaru." The three ANBU captains left with a chorus of "Hai!" and three loud 'poofs' to do their repspective tasks leaving the Hokage alone in his office again. 'What are you scheming Orochimaru?'

**Naruto--**

When Naruto arrived at the bridge, it was 7:25, but Sakura and Sasuke were waiting there for him already. All three of them were anxious about the exam, but the other two had no idea about Orochimaru. Naruto nodded at them, and the three headed toward the forest. When they arrived, it was around 8:00 and almost all the other participants were there already, earning them stares from the rest of the genin. They quickly found the others in the rookie nine and started conversation, and before they knew it, it was nine and a slightly disgruntled looking Anko called to them.

"Ok, this is the second exam in the Chuunin exam! Here's how the exam works: each team will be given a scroll, either heaven or earth. You must steal an opposing teams scroll using whatever means necessary and reach the tower in the center of the forest. I wouldn't recommend opening your scroll before you reach the tower, as I'm sure you won't like the outcome. You will have five days to reach the tower before you are disqualified. Now, one person from every team come up here and get a scroll." Naruto saw that Sakura was going to go up and get the scroll, but he held up his hand so that she wouldn't and went up and got it himself. He arrived back with his group, heaven scroll safely tucked away in his pocket.

"Listen up!" Anko shouted. "Each team has been assigned an entry based on team number. The list of entry ways are on the board to my left," she pointed at it, "so please take your assigned position and wait for your gate to open. That is all." There were twenty teams prepared to go into the forest, and Team 7 had been assigned to go to entry 10. They stood and waited, and Naruto noticed that unluckily Orochimaru's team had been assigned entry 9, a detail he had forgotten. This meant one thing really, that he would be forced into a situation with Orochimaru sooner than he would like to be. Naruto looked and saw that Orochimaru was staring at Sasuke's back, and apparently Sasuke knew this as well.

"Baka grass-nin needs to stop staring at me." Naruto actually found this funny and chuckled lightly. Sasuke had no idea what fate had in store. Mere moments later the gate to entry 9 opened and Orochimaru's team went silently inside and after a tense five minutes, the entry in front of Team 7 opened. 'No time like the present,' Naruto thought to himself.

Team 7 had been running for a half hour already, and Naruto thought that maybe the Hokage took his tip off and ambushed Orochimaru when he entered the forest. Just after that thought though, he sensed it and then saw it. 'It' being a rather large snake headed for the group of genin. But then, just as the snake was almost upon them, an ANBU-nin jumped down and killed it. This shocked Sakura and Sasuke, but Naruto just sighed in relief. The Third had taken his note seriously. Naruto's relief was cut short however when he saw the grass-nin run out with the leaf-cutter sword, charging at the ANBU-nin, who fought bravely but stood no chance against the legendary sannin. A group of eight more ANBU-nin jumped out to confront him, but they too were shortly taken care of.  
"Hello, Sasuke-kun." Naruto could tell by the looks on the faces of Sakura and Sasuke that they were paralyzed with fear.

"Come on guys! Snap out of it!" Naruto yelled, successfully shaking the two out of their stupor. An enraged Orochimaru just glared at Naruto. Naruto realized that there was no getting around it, he would have to try and fight Orochimaru. He opted for surprising the snake-bastard. "Consider yourself lucky, snake-bastard," Naruto said while slowly raising his hands in front of him, dragon seal showing, "you get to be on the receiving end of the first battle of the Orange Flash of Konoha!" His eyes shown orange as he channeled chakra through them. Then, faster than anyone could see, he formed hand-seals and shouted "Kirameki no jutsu!" He looked over at his teammates, "Run! I'll keep him away!" Sasuke just looked him in the eyes for a second, nodded, grabbed Sakura, and ran.

To say that Orochimaru was surprised would be an understatement, and as much was visible on his face. Naruto knew that he would recover shortly, so he decided to go on the offensive first. Pulling out a kunai, he threw it at Orochimaru and zipped to where he figured the snake would dodge, another kunai in his hand ready to attack. Orochimaru had been able to predict this even though Naruto had Kirameki active however, still dodging he swung his sword, aiming to take off the boy's head. Naruto's kunai came up in time to block the sword, and he decided that he might as well show off another skill he had been saving for a special occasion. Using kyuubi chakra, he internally formed seals while bringing his hand up to his face. He formed the 'ok' hand gesture and said "Katon: Karyuu Endan no jutsu!" The fire technique hit Orochimaru so abruptly that he was unable to make a replacement and took the full force of the blast head on, making his false skin melt. Just as Orochimaru was going to go back on the offensive and turn the tides with his techniques, five squads of ANBU jumped out of the trees, and moments later the Sandaime Hokage was standing next to Naruto.

"Good job Naruto, or should I call you 'The Orange Flash of Konoha'?" The Hokage smirked.

"Naruto is fine, jiji!" And with that he was gone, off to find his teammates before something bad could happen to them.

**Sasuke and Sakura--**

Sasuke had been running for around five minutes now, and despite the fact that Naruto was his biggest rival, he hoped that the orange-clad ninja was ok. He had put Sakura down a few minutes ago, when she said that she could run by herself, and she was running beside him. They both stopped, there in front of them stood the group of sound-nin.

"Hello, Sasuke." The one with the metal thing on his arm that had shattered Kabuto's glasses at the first exam said. "Where is your third teammate? Could it be that Orochimaru-sama killed him?" Sasuke didn't recognize the name, but Sakura did.

"Orochimaru? Naruto-kun is fighting one of the sannin?" Sakura shouted. Sasuke's eyes bugged out, if that really was Orochimaru, Naruto would be a goner. "No! Sasuke, we have to go back and get Naruto-kun!" Sasuke fully agreed, so they turned to leave, but the sound-nin zipped infront of them.

"You two aren't going anywhere, we have orders to bring Sasuke here to Orochimaru and we fully intend on fulfilling those orders." The same sound-nin said, before flicking his arm piece, causing the two to grab their ears and double over in pain. "But Orochimaru-sama never said we had to bring you in alive." He pulled out two kunai and aimed to kill the two genin in front of him but before they could be hit with the kunai, there were gone, no kawarimi, just gone. How had they moved fast enough that he couldn't see the movement? A moment later he got his answer, as Naruto appeared where the two were a second ago. He had stashed his teammates a little ways away, but far enough to put them out of danger, they had passed out of sensory overload.

"Now, let's see how you fare against someone who's stronger than you." Naruto said. The three sound-nin laughed.

"You stronger than us?" The female sound-nin said incredulously, "yeah right!" Naruto did some internal seals.

"Kirameki no Jutsu!" There was an orange flash.

"I didn't see him make hand-seals!" The second guy sound-nin said to the first.

"That's because I didn't make any." Naruto said, now standing among them. With three flashes and three quick punches to the face, they were all passed out and less one earth scroll. Now that they had both scrolls, Naruto knew that they would have to head to the tower as soon as possible or else risk having to see Orochimaru again, so he retrieved his teammates, woke them, and they headed toward the tower, Naruto taking out any threats on the way. They reached the tower shortly after nightfall.

**A/N:**

Ok, there it was the fourth chapter, sooner than I have updated ever before. I know that it seems that I'm overpowering Naruto, but I really think that if he had all of the knowledge of his past life and all those techniques, that he'd be really powerful. He ISN'T as strong as Orochimaru yet though, just in case you didn't catch it in the chapter, he was able to defend himself and get a short edge because of his speed, and if Orochimaru would have started fighting seriously Naruto would have been screwed. The next chapter will have the confrontation with the Sandaime and Orochimaru in it among other things to look forward to. I've really liked getting all the reviews I've been getting, even if it's just 'I like your story, update soon' type reviews and it would be cool if you guys could keep sending me reviews. If you want to contact me elsewise, for whatever reason, you can email me at or talk to me on AIM, my screen name is freakytikiLTFW. Thanks and 'til next time. Kreekoh


	5. Confrontations

Life Revisited Chapter Five: Confrontations

A/N: Sorry about the long wait, I've actually had this done on my computer for a while and just never posted it… because I forgot… anyways… here it is!

**Sandaime--**

The Sandaime Hokage stood in front of his prize pupil, fifteen ANBU ninja accompanying him. He knew that one on one he stood a decent chance, but he wasn't going to risk that right now. He wore his battle armor, which could be hardened with chakra to become so tough that practically nothing, even Orochimaru's leaf cutter sword, could cut through it. There was still the risk that Orochimaru could slip the blade in the small gaps in the armor, as he was an excellent swordsman, so he hardly planned on just letting himself get hit with the blade.

"Orochimaru, you are a Class S missing-nin, wanted for treason against your village and numerous murder charges. We will arrest and detain you until you have been charged and then executed. If you resist arrest, we will kill you now. What do you say?"

"Sensei, you must not know me as well as you think you do if you think I'd accept either of those options. I'll take option three; killing you all, kidnapping Sasuke-kun, and leaving."

"So that's it, you want the Sharingan."

"Of course I do, with the Sharingan I can finally reach my goal of learning all of the ninja techniques."

"Even after all of these years you're still babbling on about that? Prepare youself traitor!" The third bit his thumb and formed seals, "Kuchiose no Jutsu!" There stood Enma, Lord of the Apes. The ape took a second to take in what he saw.

"So, it finally comes down to this, huh?"

"Enma, if you would please transform?"

"Sure thing." The ape put his hand into a seal and shouted, "Henge!" The next second he was a long staff, held by the Sandaime. Orochimaru smirked and brought his sword up into a fighting position. After a few tense seconds, the two collided, sword against staff, and backed off again. The ANBU just stood, almost like a fence, not wanting to interfere with the fight in front of them, indeed knowing that they would probably not be able to fight the sannin if they tried, just boxing the fight in. After a minute of no gain on either side, the Hokage jumped back, made five kage bunshins, and all six of them jumped back into battle. After a few seconds of blocking, one of the bunshins got a clean hit in on the snake-nin but he just dissolved into mud. The Hokage quickly spun around to block a downward slice from the real sannin and followed through with an upward swing of his staff, sending the sannin flying up into the air. One of the bunshins jumped up, flipped while extending his pole, and whacked the snake back at the ground. He landed in a crouch and wiped a bit of blood from the side of his mouth, smirking.

"It's been a long time since someone's made me bleed, sensei." (A/N: No one makes me bleed my own blood! XD)

"Get used to it, you'll be doing a lot of it today." Suddenly another hunter-nin appeared next to the Hokage and whipsered something in his ear, the Sandaime smirked a smirk worthy of Orochimaru himself. "Things just got a little more interesting Orochimaru, it seems someone else is about to join our little reunion." If he were capable of doing so, Orochimaru would have paled. Sure, the snake could probably take his old sensei, but not if he had help from _him_. "I had my hunter-nin go around and check all the hot springs, it seems that he came back because of all of the people in town for the exam." Orochimaru knew that he'd have to end this before he got there, so he flung himself at his old teacher. The two fought, attack for attack and pary for pary, but it seemed like Orochimaru had the slight edge, as he was pushing his old teacher back. He was about to get a clean hit in, when a foot came down from above, slamming him into the ground. There stood a ninja in red and white robes, with long white hair, and with a strange forehead protector with spikes that bore the Konoha leaf. The Orochimaru on the ground melted into mud.

"Hello, Jiraiya." The Hokage said.

"Hello Sarutobi-sensei, it's been a long time face to face, ne?"

"Yes, it has. But it seems that you won't be able to see your old teammate face to face today, it looks like he's slipped away."

"He always was the slippery one, wasn't he?" The Hokage nodded, and they poofed back to the Hokage tower to discuss what preparations had to be made, leaving some pretty confused ANBU who soon followed suit.

**Naruto--**

Naruto's team arrived at the tower during the first night of the exam around three in the morning. Sasuke and Sakura were exhausted, neither of them would let on, but Naruto knew. They had only had one run-in on the way to the tower, and that was with a group of mist-nins.

**Flashback--**

The clearing they now stood in was encased in fog, any ninja with experience could tell you that the fog wasn't natural.

"Leave your scroll and turn around if you want to live." A voice was heard from somewhere in the fog. Naruto looked at Sasuke and nodded. Sasuke activated his sharingan and formed some hand seals then shouted, "Kai!" Naruto had told him a little about his sharingan during the break they had taken. He didn't know how Naruto knew anything about the sharingan, but didn't care as long as what he said made him stronger. The fog slowly disappeared, revealing the three mist nins standing in the center.

"An Uchiha, interesting." One of the mist-nins said.

"He's the least of your worries" A voice from behind the mist-nin said. They spun around, ready to attack, only to see no one there. "Behind you." They spun around again, this time Naruto was there. There were kage bunshins making a circle around them. "Here's the deal. If you want to live, you leave right now. I don't even want your scroll, just go." A path formed through the bunshins. The nin that was the leader of the group spat at the real Naruto, the spit seemed to pass right through him.

"A bunshin." Then all the other Naruto's poofed out of existance.

"No, not a bunshin." Sasuke was in awe, with his sharingan he was able to tell that Naruto had indeed moved, but he couldn't even pick up the movement.

"He's fast." Sasuke whispered to himself, Sakura overhearing realized that Naruto had moved so fast that it appeared that the spit had passed right through him. She felt a lot of pride for the boy in front of her. 'That's the man I love alright,' she thought 'Konoha's number one ninja at surprising people.'

"My ass you're not a bunshin!" The nin yelled, jumping to attack with a kunai. Naruto blocked the attack with his own kunai, giving the mist-nin a foxy grin, and flipping the nin into the air.

"Sasuke, now!" Sasuke formed hand seals.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu" The large fireball made by the technique flew toward the group of ninja, all of whom jumped out of the way and watched as the fireball flew towards the forest, disintegrating everything in its path. The fireball had taken more out of the Uchiha than he would let on, but Naruto knew that he definitely wouldn't be able to make a fireball that big again until he had rested up some. Naruto stood face to face with the three mist-nins, no one giving up any ground. Naruto concentrated chakra into his eyes and internally formed seals, "Kirameki no Jutsu!" There was a flash of orange light, confusing and unbeknownst to them, putting everyone under Naruto's genjutsu.

"If you've ever heard anything about the Yondaime Hokage, you'd probably know that he was reknowned as the 'Yellow Flash of Konoha.' He could move so fast that all you could see was a yellow flash on the battlefield followed by the red of blood from the bodies he left in his wake. And though I may go by my mother's name, I still carry my father's blood!" Pushing chakra into his eyes, Naruto felt his power and speed increasing. He attacked, knocking one of the three mist-nin unconscious, all anyone saw was an orange flash and then the crumpled form of the mist-nin with Naruto standing over him.

"If you want to live, take your companion here and leave, or else I'll seal your fate for you." Taken aback, the other two mist-nin grabbed their teammate and ran, not wanting to face the wrath of one of the most powerful ninja that they had ever encountered. Sakura and Sasuke were in awe at Naruto. How could a genin have so much power? Naruto was the son of the Yondaime? Naruto had a lot of questions to answer, but he was ready. Last time through he hadn't let anyone know about his secrets, but this wasn't going to be like last time. He had always sworn to protect his precious people, but how could his precious people trust him if he didn't trust them? So Naruto sat his team down and spilled. He told them about the Kyuubi, about the Yondaime, and about his blood limit. He wasn't going to tell them about his time travel, because that would bring up a lot of awkward questions, ones which they wouldn't really want to hear the answers to. After he finished they all sat in silence as the two contemplated what had just been told to them, with Naruto hoping that they wouldn't despise him. The first person to move was Sakura, who after five minutes or so got up, walked over to Naruto and gave him a huge hug.

"I can't even begin to imagine how horrible it must have been for you growing up, all the pain, yet you haven't gone insane and tried to kill anyone. Don't worry Naruto, your secret is safe with me." Naruto's eyes were tearing, but he stopped himself from crying. Sasuke 'hmpfed,' grabbing the other two's attention.

"All I see this meaning is that now, with me and my Sharingan and you with the Kyuubi and the Shunshin, our team is unstoppable. Telling people about your abilites would make us lose the the element of surprise in battle, which wouldn't be a sound tactical move at all." Naruto smirked.

"Thanks, Sasuke-teme."

"No problem dobe."

After this incident they all ran straight towards the center of the forest without stopping, the reason why Sakura and Sasuke were so burnt out.

**End Flashback--**

Naruto was surprised that they were so accepting of him after they had found out about the Kyuubi. He still wasn't sure that they weren't going to turn on him the first opportunity that they had, but he would deal with that if it became an issue. Naruto had immediately suggested opening the scrolls once they had gotten inside of the tower, after all, Anko had said that they shouldn't open it _before_ they got to the tower, not after. It took a little coaxing, but after a few minutes, Naruto was able to convince Sakura into doing it, but only if Naruto did it at the same time as her. So there they stood, facing each other, both Naruto and Sakura took a deep breath.

"One, two... three!" On three they both yanked their scrolls open and stared at the contents. Inside the scroll was a long seal, that Naruto recognized to be a summoning seal, but stared as if he didn't anyways. Sakura, realizing what it was that she was holding shrieked and dropped it. Naruto followed suit. Just before Naruto's scroll hit the ground however, there was a poof of smoke. When the smoke cleared, there stood Kakashi.

"Yo" Kakashi said. He had a cool demeanor, but he was actually quite intrigued. Naruto was the talk of the higher-class ninjas at the moment, and they were saying that he could use Kirameki no Jutsu and Shunshin no Jutsu, calling himself the 'Orange Flash of Konoha.' This brought up two questions to Kakashi. First off, how could he even use those techniques? They were blood-limits to a clan that had become extinct when his teacher died. And two, who taught him them? Even if he did have some Kazaara blood in him, none were alive to teach him.

"Kakashi-sensei, do you know what happened with the Sandaime?" Naruto asked, his eyes clearly showing the concern he felt.

"Orochimaru got away, but the Sandaime is unhurt."

"That's good."

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?" Naruto's face tilted up to look at his teacher.

"Can you really use Kirameki and Shunshin?" Even though Naruto couldn't see most of Kakashi's face, he could tell by the way his eyebrows tilted that Kakashi was interested.

"You're just gonna have to wait and see."

After an unbearably awkward silence, Kakashi nodded. "Alright, you guys get to go and rest for the remaining duration of the exam. The rooms are through these doors and in the back. They should be labeled. See ya." With another poof, Kakashi was gone, leaving the three genin to their own devices. After their first day of rest, the team was ready to continue training, which was made convenient by the training room in the building.

Three days later, the exam was finished.


End file.
